


White

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't the last time he sees her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

Ohio was the first time, but it wasn't the last.

He saw her standing beside a blue mailbox on a quiet street in Iowa. She was pale and fresh, like springtime or daydreams, and her nightgown shimmered silver as she vanished behind a tree.

She was in Indiana, too, the only clean and bright thing amongst the mud-splattered buses and choking exhaust and cracked asphalt of the Greyhound station.

He saw her in Nebraska, still and impassive beside a weathered split-rail fence. Fallow fields stretched gray and brown behind her, and her nightgown was blue. She didn't vanish; he turned in his seat to watch until the horizon swallowed her and Dean wondered what he was looking at.

_Nothing_, he said, swallowing painfully. _Just a deer._

In Michigan he saw her through the window of a twenty-four-hour diner, and her solemn expression was more real than his ghostly reflection in the glass, the remembered taste of her on his tongue stronger than the bitter coffee.

In Michigan, she was wearing red.

She was standing on the New York state line, her nightgown crimson and her hair twisting in the wind, and he felt a punch of guilt so powerful his breath caught.

_You okay?_ Dean asked, sidelong glance from the driver's seat and a wary hesitation in his voice.

_Fine. Yeah, fine._ He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

As Dean and Bobby etched a trap on the ceiling in South Dakota, he stood at the open door and watched her watch him from the edge of the junkyard. The cars were blue and red, rusted and dirty, but she was pale and beautiful, her hair like gold and her nightgown as black as tar. The dogs didn't bark at her.

Outside the cabin, nonsense reassurances and frightened words tumbling from his mouth like stones, he helped his dad into the front seat, helped Dean into the back seat, and ran around to yank the driver's door open. And he saw her, pale as sunlight at the edge of the woods, the only bright thing in a cold, starless night.

She was wearing white again.

He blinked, dropped the keys, and she was gone.


End file.
